


Pack Rules

by Fallenangel87



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Bottom Liam, Dark Theo, Dom Brett, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Kisses, M/M, Mates, Multi, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Sub Liam, Top Brett, Werewolf Liam, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel87/pseuds/Fallenangel87
Summary: There will be more tags added as this goes along, I may or may not continue it, depending on if you guys want to see more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more tags added as this goes along, I may or may not continue it, depending on if you guys want to see more.

Some humans-only those who possess magical abilities (i.e. Mages, witches, Druids)-have supernatural guardians. These creatures are given to them at birth and are raised with them. This forms an unbreakable bond. Most don’t live to see their guardian die-most guardians see their humans die, then have their memory of them wiped-however, some unfortunate humans witness their guardian die. Such a traumatic experience breaks a human, there has been no successful memory wipe for a human, thus they must live with the memory until the end of their days.   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles smiled as he walked home beside of his wolf-a large wolf with sleek, black fur and beautiful, hazel eyes-they were accompanied by a pair of mates. Liam and Brett’s bond had been created originally as a peace treaty between Satomi and Scott’s packs, but they had realized they were happy together and it was all working out well; they would have pups soon enough to complete the treaty and forever seal the packs together as allies and distant relatives. During the first couple of weeks of their bond, Brett had growled and lashed out at every Alpha-and even a few Betas-who got too close or looked at Liam in the wrong way, but he had settled down a bit once he learned that his behaviour upset his mate more than it pleased him. Nobody was surprised by Brett’s defense, it wasn’t an uncommon occurrence amongst mates and certainly not with Brett, who had been protective and possessive over Liam even before they were together. Stiles had always found it very cute, although he found most things involving Liam to be rather cute.   
Liam was just a naturally cute person, a lot of people at school thought so, not to say many of them would have dated him given the chance. That was fine by the small werewolf, he thought he had quite enough people trying to get with him; Brett, Hayden, and Theo were more than enough to deal with. Theo was just not a good Alpha, so Liam never had any doubt that he didn’t want to get with him, but that didn’t stop Theo from courting him as much as he could without having to register as a sex offender. It was more of his predatory growls and feats of strength around Liam, trying to show him what a powerful Alpha he was, not to mention all the times he was “accidentally” shirtless when he knew Liam was about. Liam usually just rolled his eyes and tried his best ignore Theo, at least until Scott got him out of the situation, which was usually how Theo went sauntering away; with a soft growl from Scott and a glare from Stiles. Everyone knew as the mate of the Alpha, Stiles was basically the pack mother and took care of them more often than not, doing everything from comforting Isaac during his panic attacks to packing their lunches. They all loved Stiles and Stiles loved them, even if Jackson could be a little troublesome and antagonizing at times. Still, this was their pack, this was their family; for most of them, they were the only family they had ever had. They helped each other out and cared for one another, that was all that really mattered.


End file.
